It's a MANGA, Yang
by WeissHeiress
Summary: Yang catches Blake reading a bizarre book in the library.


**Just something short and ridiculous I put together during my free time! I didn't really intend to upload this, but what the heck. Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's a MANGA, Yang.**

Yang found Blake in an isolated corner of the library that evening. The raven-haired girl hadn't noticed her. She appeared to be hunched over a book, which, for Blake, was usually normal. Yang took the opportunity to sneak up on her, and maybe even peek a glance at what book she was so enticed in.

Ever so delicately, the blonde girl approached Blake from behind and silently peered over her shoulder. Blake was reading a… comic book? Yang thought it was strange, as she had only ever seen her read books which were text-heavy, and usually lacked pictures. What was more bizarre was that Blake was reading the book backwards. What was up with that, Yang pondered.

She quickly snatched the book from Blake's grasp, skipping backwards down the aisle of bookshelves, giggling uncontrollably. Blake jumped up in an instance, making her way to Yang to receive her book.

"Yang, what the heck are you doing?!" Blake hissed furiously. Blake pounced towards her book, but Yang quickly held the book high above her head. The faunus frowned, and jumped up. Oh course, she couldn't reach. Yang clutched her side, still laughing.

"I'm just curious… you're really into this comic! And why were you reading it the wrong way, hm?" Yang was pretty much dodging all of Blake's attempts of taking the book from her with ease. She continued:

"It's so strange to see you read this, so not you Blake! Wait hold up…What's it even called?" Yang turned over the book and read the cover out loud:

_"Ninjas of Love?_ Heh, daawwh… that's too adorable! Romance, I presume? Why is the cover on the back?! Why does the boy have whiskers…?" Yang squint her eyes and brought the comic book closer to her face, examining the ninja. Blake, however, took this moment to snatch it out of her hand. She delicately clutched the book to her chest.

"Yang, was that seriously necessary? You could have simply asked," insisted Blake, her face reddening slightly. Blake usually loses her temper to those who toy with her or her books, but Yang was her loyal friend and team member, so she suppressed her annoyance with the girl. _Typical Yang behaviour._ She thought. The faunus took in a deep breath and stood up straight. She pointed at the book, and said:

"Firstly, it is not a comic. The correct term is a manga, which is also why I was reading it the… _wrong, _way." She fanned the pages of the book from right to left, closing with a soft thud. The bookworm continued: "Secondly, yes, it does contain romance, hence the name. Thirdly, those are simply markings on his face which do resemble whiskers, if I must say. It has more back story, though I won't be going into such details." With that, the girl came to an end with her lecture.

Yang simply stood with her mouth slightly open, stunned. Blake raised her eyebrow and smirked. After a few short seconds, Yang replied:

"Wow, Blake… I don't think I've ever heard you speak that much before!" Blake couldn't help but laugh. Yang joined in. It was then that the old librarian peered around the corner of a bookshelf and sneered at them, signaling that they were to keep it down. She disappeared, and it was silent. Yang moved forward and patted the top of Blake's head.

"I'm sorry if I upset you with the way I acted Blake, I do that sometimes," stated the blonde. "I hope I didn't offend you… I just wanted to get to know you a little more. I thought that the best way was simply finding out what your favourite books were." Blake, whose eyes were half closed and obviously enjoying her head being stroked had now, opened wide in shock with that last comment. She gazed up at her team member, lost for words. Everyone knew she was an introvert, Blake even knew it herself. It was due to that trait that people never put much effort into getting to know her. Sure, she found it highly irritating when people made unnecessary small talk with her whilst she was lost in a book, but it really raised her spirit when someone asked her what her favourites were. Blake smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Yang… It means a lot to me, that you want to get to know me better." Yang smiled back in return, and the two girls embraced. Blake was the first to pull away, her eyes yet wide again.

"I could maybe show you my book collection, that is if you want. You probably d-" Yang intergected:

"I would be _delighted_, Blake! C'mon, let's go!" Yang grabbed onto the other girl's hand, leading her out of the library.

**[EXTRA]** _Ten minutes later in Team RWBY's dorm._

_"So Blake… anything in particular you want to show me? Your collection is huge… I doubt we'll get through it all."_

_"Well, I'm really enjoying this one manga…"_

_"…Called?"_

_"...Attack on Grimm."_

_*WeissHeiress gets shot for that last part*_


End file.
